SMACked, Taken from Page Turner
by lovlyangl
Summary: Another in the SMACked series. Mature Themes/ Reviews welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

**SMACked...Taken from Page Turner**

**A new story by MacsLovlyAngl**

**I do not own these characters, just the story.**

**The Lab...**

They heard the sound of the alram. Running down the stairs, Mac and his team seen Sid.

"Don't come any closer."

"What's going on Sid?"

"I'm not sure Mac, looks like radiation."

Mac and his team were concerned for Sid. Putting on a suit, Sheldon seen Sid collapse. Placing the lab in full lockdown, the CBC came in and secured the place.

"You two are going to need to shower up."

Mac and Stella looked at each other.

"What together?"

"Afraid so. though you will have a curtain between you."

Stella could feel her cheeks heat. The past few years she had done nothing but dream about being with Mac. Very vivid dreams. Of his body, his touch, how his kiss would taste.

Reaching over Mac caressed her back.

"You okay Stel?"

"Umm..yeah. Yeah I'm okay."

Knowing she was nervous, Mac couldn't help but tease her. To try and help her relax.

"I promise not to look." He winked.

As they stripped out of their clothes, Mac could faintly see her form through the thin curtain. God she was so beautiful. As he watched her hands stretch above her head, to wash her hair. Trying to look away he couldn't. He had dreamed to many nights of touching, of passionately loving her until she was satisfied and drained in his arms.

"Ouuuuuch."

"Stel. You okay?"

"No. I have a cramp in my leg."

"Do you need my help?"

"Umm...God she was panicing. But what choice did she have.

"I think so Mac."

Pulling the drape across, She looked at Mac, as he looked at her. God how hard they tried not to admire each other. Walking over, Mac helped her up. But as he had her against him, she could feel his heated body against her. Neither of them could move. The passion was to much. As they could feel their pulse excelerate.

_"Maaaaaaaac"..._she quietly whispered

_"Shh!! It's okay Stella. I know. I'm sorry that you have to see me like this. But I didn't have time to cover up. You were my only concern."_

_"I understand Mac. But...but..."_

_"What Stella?"_

_"I don't want this feeling to end. I'm sorry Mac. I know this is the wrong place to confess to you. But I feel if I don't. We will just become awkward towards each other."_

_"Confess what Stella?"_

Mac was praying that she would tell him that she was in love with him. For if she didn't feel the same he did, he wouldn't be able to survive.

"_That my feelings for you have grown Mac. For so many years now I've kept them hidden from you. So afraid that you would never feel the same way. But I don't want to be afraid anymore Mac. I don't want to hide my feelings from you ever again. I love you Mac. Have loved you for so long."_

Mac could see the tears slip from her eyes. He could see the pain, the fear that was in her eyes, that he would reject her. God he had loved her just as much for so long. Raising her beautiful face to his, he whispered...

"_Stella. I never thought in all my life, that I would ever hear those words again. Especially from you. You know why Stella? _

_"No..."_

_"Because I too have held my feelings in. For years now, ever since Claire's death, I could feel our friendship grow stronger. I could feel our feelings change through the years. But I was also afraid to tell you. I was terrified that you would not want to love me. That you would not want to spend the rest of your life with me. Have children with me, that we would raise to be as loving and caring as we are."_

_"Oh Mac. I'm so sorry we both felt we couldn't be honest with each other."_

_"I don't really think it's an honesty issue Stella. I think it was more fear, fear of being hurt. But now that it is out in the open, we can start to build our life together. We can start to love and cherish each other."_

Stella was crying from the passion, the love they were feeling. Knowing that for the rest of their lives, they would have each other to come home too. That in the near future, they would have children to love, to fill the void that they had both lived with for so long.

Not wanting to release her from his arms, Mac just held her. Held her until the they became filled with each others love.

"Stel??

"Mhmm..."

"I think we should out of here soon. Before everyone comes looking for us."

"I guess you're right."

"I'll tell you what. Once Flack, Sheldon, and I finish watching the game tonight with Sid. I'll stop by and we can explore our relationship deeper Stella. I really would like to build a life with you. I love you Stella."

"I love you too Mac. I never realized how free we could feel. Until we said these words to one another."

"Well now we have a lifetime Stella. Starting tonight."

"


	2. Chapter 2

Once the game had ended, Mac said goodnight to Sid, and told him to get better soon. Arriving at Stella's he knocked on her door, but got no answer. Knowing she was most likey sleeping, he used his key, and walked in.

Sure enough there she was all snuggled up on the couch. Walking over to her, he very tenderly woke her.

"Stel!! Stel, wake up love."

Opening her eyes she smiled.

"I thought I was dreaming. But I'm not you are really here."

"Of course I'm here love. I told you I would be."

Sitting up Mac passed her a coffee.

"Mmm...thanks, it smells great. So how's Sid?"

"He's better. When we arrived he asked if we brought the beer."

Stella laughed. Leave it to Sid.

"I'm glad he's going to be okay. I was worried there for a while."

"You and me both love. So what would you like to talk about?"

Looking into his eyes with passion, Mac realized she didn't want to talk. He realized she wanted to be touched, kissed, loved passionately. Taking the coffee from her, he sat it on the table, and pulled her up into his arms.

_"Maaaac..."_

He could feel her pulse, he could see the nervousness in her eyes as she knew what was coming. He would make it wonderful for her. He would take his time, care, and patients, to show her how long he had longed to touch her, love her.

Wrapping his fingers in her hair, he gently pulled her towards him, so close, that she feel his whispered sigh upon her lips. Lowering his lips even closer, he softly touched her lips, sending them both into a whirlpool of warmth, of passion and of love.

Deeping the kiss, their tongues dualed in their endless lovers dance, as neither want to let go, or release the fire they were feeling. Caressing his warm hands down her back, he neared her waist, standing herself on her toes, she felt his hands slide across her bum, leaving her to purr into his kiss.

God so much built up need, and want that had been haunting them for years, were coming to the surface. A surface that they both thought neither would tread upon. Bringing his one hand back up, he picked her up in his arms, and carried her to her bed. Carefully laying her upon the sheets, as he just admired every beautiful spot that was his Stella.

Sitting her up in his arms, he sensually lifted of her shirt, letting it drop to the ground, as he admired her beautiful full warm breasts. Lowering his head, he stroked his tongue across her, as he unclipped the back of her black laced bra.

So lost in each other, as the passion continued to build. Allowing her bra to follow her shirt, he softly stroked his tongue across her nipple, then with gentleness and care, he took her swollen nipple into his mouth, suckling, savouring in her sensual pleasure.

Caressing his tongue lower, he unclipped her pants, and pulled them along with her black panties from her gorgeous legs. Continuing his sensual strokes, he licked her belly button, sending her body to softly buck from the bed, telling him without words that she loved the passion he was giving her.

Stroking his tongue lower, he reached her beautiful thighs, carefully opening them, allowing him to see her lovely swollen bud. Lowering his head, he placed his tongue erotically upon it, while his hands wrapped within hers, as her fingers squeezed, caressed and dualed in the sensuality he was feeding her soul.

So wild now, she couldn't control her hips from raising off the bed, raising to feel more of his strokes, his caresses, his heated tongue. Knowing she was nearing the edge of her orgasm, he slid his tongue and body back up upon her, looking into her eyes, with firery passion, as he placed his shaft on her sweet wet core.

_"Now my love. Now I am going to passionately, swiftly, enter you. Showing you how long I've waited, needed to feel you within me Stella."_

Mac could see the tears forming in her eyes from his passionate words. Then with one deep stroke, he slipped into her, feeling her walls so sensually kiss his shaft, telling him that she was made for him and him only to forever love.

So out of control now, Stella met him stroke for stroke, plunge for plunge, as they both meshed their souls as one. Leaving behind the pain, the loneliness that used to filled their lives. Looking up into her eyes, he whispered...

_"Forever Stella, this is forever, never will we turn back from our passion, never will we release our love to any other."_

Softly kissing her tears, he poured his heart, his soul, his seed deep within her womb. Leaving behind the only thought. That he wanted her to have his child. Their child. That would bring them years of happiness, years of togetherness as husband and wife.

Not wanting the feeling to end, not wanting the passion to subside, he stayed within her, rolling them both onto their sides, having them face each other. So they could both see the love they had just shared.

"Sleep now Stella. I promise when we wake, I will be here. Here to love you again in endless passion."

Curling her head under his neck, they fell into sleep. A peaceful sensual sleep. The kind of sleep that brought on their now fulfilled dreams.

**The End**


End file.
